


与我独活  5

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	与我独活  5

一夜之间他们的角色就换了过来，换成堂本光一寸步不离地守在堂本刚的身边，吃饭喝水都是一口一口地亲自喂。堂本刚的伤很重，子弹生生穿透了肩膀，稍微牵动一下就会裂开，堂本光一很清楚这样的枪伤只有距离很近才会造成，但距离这么近对方却没有瞄准堂本刚的心脏，只有一个解释了

堂本刚愿意为了他做到什么程度，堂本光一不知道，或许还包括了死亡。如果堂本光一此刻提出离开，他相信堂本刚会挖开伤口流着血逼他留下来

Omega的身体本就虚弱，一受伤更甚，堂本刚绝大部分时间都处于无意识的昏睡状态，晚上吃过晚饭，没到八点堂本刚就又昏睡了过去。冈田准一通常也会在旁边以应对突发状况，确定堂本刚睡熟后，冈田又打了一针镇定剂，才收拾好药箱走出房间

“你叫…冈田对吧。”堂本光一追出去，轻轻带上了房间门，这是他们之间的第一次对话，但有些事情堂本光一觉得只有冈田才知道

冈田转过身，眼神里带着疑惑

“你是什么时候来堂本组的？”

“一年多之前，我刚刚博士毕业，这里正好在应聘私人医生，我被选上了而已。”

出乎意料的，冈田准一似乎很坦诚地和堂本光一说起了进入堂本组的契机，当然堂本光一是不相信这套说辞的，谁会愿意铤而走险给黑帮老大做私人医生呢？必定是有利益或是其他方面的牵扯。堂本光一和冈田一起到了他的办公室，冈田甚至还友善地给堂本光一倒了杯茶，堂本光一端起茶杯吹了吹，却又放了回去，直接开门见山地说道；“那你对萤火虫了解多少？”

冈田突然笑了，早就猜到堂本光一会问这个似的，“你想知道什么？”

“当然是如何戒除。”

一开始的排斥反应过去后，堂本光一更加体会到了萤火虫的可怕，那种欲罢不能的快感如同沼泽般让他越陷越深，年少时他就接受过戒断毒品的训练，但从来没有一种会像萤火虫这样，根本做不到控制自己的心智。而且毒瘾发作时都是在极限状态下，比如极度的饥饿，疲惫，甚至是欲望。每次堂本光一极致的愉悦中清醒过来时，他更竭力抑制下一次毒瘾的发作，结果就是陷入了恶性的死循环

“想必你也试过了，靠隔绝戒除是完全不可能的，更何况萤火虫才流传不到两年，没有人会这么不识时务发明药物阻断的，你说是吧？”

“……”和堂本光一想的一样，不过他本来就没打算在这件事上抱希望，“在你之前的医生，也就是制作出萤火虫的人，你知道是谁吗？”

冈田摇摇头，“我来的时候他好像就已经走了很久了。”

这也是堂本光一一直在查的事，这个几乎是凭空出现的医生很轻易地夺取了堂本充久的信任，任由他对堂本刚进行身体实验，还造出了萤火虫这个鬼东西。可罪魁祸首在一切计划成功后就消失了，堂本刚也只记得他姓平村，而这显然不会是他的真实姓名，找到他更加如同大海捞针

又断了一个线索，堂本光一沉默许久，想再问些什么时，楼下传来了喧闹声

“锦城先生，我们老大已经睡了，您请回吧。”

中居已经足够礼貌的去拦着锦城优的去路，然而锦城优视而不见地径直往楼上走，在楼梯的转角，堂本光一拦住了锦城优

“他已经睡着了，又受着伤，还是不要去打扰比较好。”

这冷冰冰的语调中居听了都忍不住冒冷汗，虽然这两个都不是什么好惹的主，但比起堂本光一，锦城优才是更不应该得罪的人。他陪着笑，站在中间隔开了剑拔弩张的两个人，“老大身体正虚弱，Alpha接近的话会让Omega的身体更敏感的。

锦城优没搭理中居，而是直直地盯着堂本光一，“上次我们也见过吧？你是谁？”

堂本光一很清楚，锦城优和他是同类，他在对方眼中看到了同样的燃烧的烈火，他们的目标也同一个猎物

“他是我们老大新招的保镖。”中居替堂本光一编了一个回答，把他拉到一边给他使了个眼色，谁都能看出来锦城优今天是非见不可了，再拦着只会对堂本组不利

“我连看看未婚妻的权利都没有吗？”锦城优轻蔑地扬起嘴角，撇下堂本光一他们走进了堂本刚房间。堂本光一盯着他的背影，后颈处鲜红的火焰纹身，是锦城家的家纹，鲜血一般的红色让堂本光一体内的好战因子跃动了起来，他不自觉地摩挲着手指上的枪茧

真正的猎人，是需要蛰伏的

 

堂本光一在堂本组里没有位置，自然无事可做，每天除了照顾堂本刚，就在训练场锻炼，恢复被关了近一个月已经虚弱不已的身体。天气好的时候堂本刚也会一起出来晒晒太阳，阳光暖融融的，堂本刚陷在铺了软毯的躺椅里，痴痴地看着堂本光一练枪

他的伤其实已经恢复得差不多，只是撒娇着不想让堂本光一走，堂本光一倒也没再说过离开的事，一直陪在他身边。堂本刚希求了很久像这样共度春日的午后，堂本光一练枪时很专注，动作利落得几乎看不清换弹匣的动作，空子弹壳叮叮当当地掉落在草地上，声音让堂本刚听着格外安心

这个人还在他身边

“光一…”

堂本光一以为堂本刚伤口疼了，立刻放下枪走了过去，而堂本刚伸手勾住他的脖子，轻轻吻了吻他流汗的额角。这个动作在外人看来就是一对亲密的爱侣，堂本光一却敏锐地在甜腻的氛围中捕捉到了一丝异动，堂本刚还想吻他的唇，被他轻轻推开了

“怎么了？”

“附近有人。”

堂本光一半跪在躺椅旁，警惕地看了看四周，这里是堂本组基地的后院，一片巨大的草坪，养了很多小动物用于练习射击，然而堂本光一毕竟在残酷的厮杀世界中挣扎了那么多年，对杀意的感知格外敏锐，刚才的那一秒，他几乎听到了远处的上膛声。可现在，除了风吹过树叶的沙沙声，偌大的训练场只有他们两个人

“没有人啊？”堂本刚靠在堂本光一的肩上，越过他的肩看向远处，确实没有任何人，“这里是堂本组，外面都有人守着呢。”

堂本光一皱着的眉依旧没有舒展开，堂本刚安抚般笑了笑，凑过来继续刚才未完成的吻

堂本光一很清楚，那不是错觉，从那天以后，他经常能感觉到有人在不远处监视着他，他杀过很多人，想要他的命的人更不在少数。然而奇怪的是，很长一段时间这个人都并不动手，只是一直隐藏在暗处

谁会这么无聊只是为了监视他？堂本光一知道这个人是在等待时机，或者说，这个人并不想在堂本组里下手。他只要待在堂本组里就是安全的，但堂本光一不愿意，也不可能就这么忽略已经瞄准他的枪口

晚上十点是堂本组的成员结束任务后的例会时间，堂本刚会参与全程，堂本光一自然不用参加，高强度的恢复训练下他的身体已经和以前无异，他决定今晚就去揪出那个想要他命的人

堂本光一带了一把匕首和一把M10微型手枪，一个近程用一个远程用，踏着月色溜出了堂本组

梅雨季节到了，天空中总是漂浮着潮湿沉闷的气息，乌压压的黑云很快就遮住了月光，看来快要下雨了。这是对于猎人和猎物来说都有利的时机，就看谁能更快地发现对方。堂本光一又松开一颗衬衫扣子，太久没有杀人了，他感觉血液兴奋得都快沸腾起来

堂本光一离开了堂本组很远，打算回自己的公寓一趟，他记起和羽藤夏绪的约定，他希望羽藤夏绪也没有忘，能够派人来他的公寓捎带消息，顺便还能打听一下萤火虫的事情

或许是最近的生活过于安逸，他的毒瘾已经很久没有复发了，可能这就是萤火虫的戒除方法也不一定

然而堂本光一才到他的公寓楼下，他就感觉到猎物出现了。这里是居民区，他立刻调转脚步朝远处的荒地走去

雨终于滴滴答答地落了下来，堂本光一边走边在细密的雨声中分辨紧跟过来的脚步声，比他想象的要多，正好有四个人，占据了东西南北

又大概地估算了一下距离后，堂本光一猛地翻滚在地，掏出枪率先解决了离他最近的跟在身后的人，躲进了一旁的危房里。对方似乎还没反应过来这么快就少了一个人，加快速度奔向堂本光一的藏身处，堂本光一辨别着他们来的方位，少了一个人，他们始终会有一个缺口，堂本光一匍匐爬到东边的墙，从敞开的窗户迅速爬上了屋顶

担心对方有狙击手，堂本光一先干掉了东边来的人后便迅速卧倒，然而他好像高估了对手的战略，剩下的两个对手，甚至已经不能称之为对手了，甚至还在顺着房内的楼梯跑上来

堂本光一等在楼梯旁，一枪崩了先从楼梯口走出来的那个人的头，下一枪直接打穿第二个人的脊柱，登时就倒在地上抽搐着吐血沫

从刚才开始，堂本光一就意识到了这群人的真正意图，杀戮的快意让那种久违的而熟悉的渴望从脑神经一点点地扩散到全身，很快他连站都站不稳，半跪在了地上。那个被他打成只剩半条命的人似乎想说些什么，嘴里只是涌出越来越多的血，看起来像在诡异的微笑

“……任…任务……完成……了…”

堂本光一暴怒之下连连打了数枪，直到打空了弹匣，他才把枪扔到了一边。因为他看到了已经圆睁着眼死去的人脖子上，有着和锦城优一样的纹身

这些是锦城优的人，悄无声息地引他出了堂本组，他还傻傻地陪这些人玩了这么久

而他的猎物早已落入另一个猎人的圈套

毒瘾发作的状况越来越激烈，堂本光一忍不住低声嘶吼着，想要站起来却一次又一次地摔倒在地。他抽出匕首，往手心划了一刀，疼痛感让他稍微清醒了些，总算能够站起来，跌跌撞撞地下了楼，找到了自己的车

堂本光一已经不记得自己是怎么回堂本组的，欲望的驱使下他的大脑一片空白，他只知道堂本组里有萤火虫，或者说，有堂本刚

不出所料，堂本组附近停满了车，在外把守的人早已一命呜呼，堂本光一的手臂也伤痕累累，在车上为保持清醒他割了自己手臂几刀，还在往外淌着血。堂本光一绕到后门，果然这里锦城家的手下比较少，也不是堂本光一的对手，一番搏斗后他用匕首割开了守在楼梯口的两个人的喉咙，踩着一地鲜血上了楼

前院传来不断的厮杀打斗声，堂本光一却已经无瑕顾及了，他知道堂本刚肯定不在那里，从进门的那一刻，他就从浓重的血腥气中分辨出了堂本刚信息素的味道

味道来自于楼上，而且堂本光一再熟悉不过，这是发情期才有的浓烈度，Ⅲ级Omega的发情期很频繁，平常冈田准一都会跟在堂本刚身边应对突然的发情状况，可今天一切都失控了，堂本光一无法思考从哪个环节开始出了差错，彻彻底底地沦陷在本能的驱使中

他上了楼，透过敞开的房门，只能看到锦城优高大的赤裸的背影，那一瞬间，妒火几乎要烧穿了他的心，让他完全不在意杀了锦城优会有什么后果，他毫不犹豫地跨进门内，一刀刺穿了对方的喉咙

锦城优一句话都没说就一命呜呼，堂本光一把尸体踹到一边，堂本刚缩在床头呆呆地看着这分秒之间发生的一切，然后才反应过来扑上去抱住了堂本光一

“光一…光一…”

被扑面而来信息素味道淹没，堂本光一腿一软几乎要站不稳，堂本刚贴在他的胸口微微发着抖，堂本光一咬破下唇，意识总算稍稍恢复了些，他扳开堂本刚的手用力推开了他

“萤火虫在哪里？”

堂本刚摔在床上，手腕重重地磕到了床沿，顷刻间就红了起来，他委屈地又伸手要抱，却在看到堂本光一已经被欲望逼得通红的眼神后愣住了

“萤火虫，在哪里？”堂本光一闭上眼深深地吸了口气，竭力控制自己的语调又问了一遍，他根本不敢去看现在的堂本刚，就像一颗等着他去剥开的软糖，散发出柔软甜美的味道，被汗浸湿的长发滑进胸部的阴影里，随着呼吸一起一伏

堂本刚突然笑了，跪在床上环住堂本光一的腰吻他的下颚，“我就是萤火虫啊。”而堂本光一依旧定定地站着没有动静，堂本刚执起他的手，轻柔地吻去手心手腕残留的血珠，另一只手去解堂本光一的皮带

“这些也是你计划好的吗？”堂本光一任由堂本刚动作，冷冰冰地问了一句

“什么？”堂本刚顿住了，抬起头有些不解

“今天晚上发生的一切，也都是你安排好的？”堂本光一露出一个古怪的笑，猛地按在堂本刚肩膀的伤口上，刚刚愈合的伤口立刻又裂开了，染红了他的手，“就像这个伤一样？”

温热的鲜血顺着肩部流了下来，堂本刚的心却一片冰凉，他颤抖地说：“你觉得都是我计划的？大晚上的让这混蛋过来差点强奸我？”

“谁知道呢？堂本光一冷笑一声，再次推开了堂本刚转身朝门口走去，堂本刚看着他的背影放声大笑，下床抽出已经开始变硬的尸体上的匕首，在手臂上也划了一刀，更浓烈的信息素味道充斥了整个房间，堂本光一停住了脚步，堂本刚便又划了一刀

“对，都是你想的那样，是我让你的毒瘾发作这样才能让你上我，满意了吗？”

堂本刚扔掉匕首，开始缓缓地脱自己的衣服，窸窸窣窣地落在地上，他赤裸着走到堂本光一的面前，微微踮脚含住堂本光一的唇

一切都完了

在被欲望完全支配前，堂本光一脑海里只剩下这一个念头

 

床单上混杂着两人的血液和精液，连信息素都交缠在一起难分难舍，堂本刚缠着堂本光一腰的双腿几乎快要痉挛，然而他希望这场性爱永远没有尽头，因为只有做爱的时候，他才有得到堂本光一的实感

“光…呜啊……”

堂本刚拥着堂本光一的肩，他的胸口已经斑驳累累，全是堂本光一盛怒之下咬出的血痕，堂本光一望向他的眼神中也只含着浓郁的黑，尽管如此，堂本刚还是不愿移开眼睛，尝试着从堂本光一的眼神中挖掘出哪怕一丝缠绵的爱意

可是没有

堂本刚苦笑着安慰自己，他害堂本光一变成了这样，又有什么理由要求堂本光一再爱他呢？

“啊！！！”

堂本刚又射了一次，只能射出一些稀薄的液体，还没从高潮的空白中恢复意识，堂本光一就又掐着他的腰开始挺动，他感觉到后穴似乎是裂开了，快感渐渐被疼痛所取代。肩上和手臂上的伤口也一直没有处理，再过不久就会感染发热吧

“流血了呢。”

堂本光一轻描淡写地说道，下身的动作并没有停，抽插之间带出更多的血丝

“嗯…”堂本刚勉强地扯出一个笑，却更加搂紧了堂本光一

“是不是我把你操死你也心甘情愿？！”

“嗯，愿意的。”堂本刚抚摸着堂本光一的脸庞，虚弱地点了点头。被堂本光一杀死，应该是最幸福的吧，这样堂本光一就永远不会忘记他了

堂本刚迷迷糊糊地想着，他的意识已经混沌了，堂本光一却突然把他翻了过来，堂本光一从后面重新挺入，这次插入得格外深，直接顶到了深处的生殖腔入口，堂本刚爽得浑身一抖，剧烈地喘息着，然而这口气还没喘匀，堂本光一就霸道地插进了他的生殖腔里

这才意识到发生什么的堂本刚激动地颤抖起来，属于Alpha的生殖器前端在他的生殖腔里越胀越大，像是撑满了他的整个身体，他从未感到过如此满足

堂本光一粗暴地抓起堂本刚的头发，露出颈后那片薄薄的皮肤，他凑上去轻轻地用牙齿咬着，然后在堂本刚耳边问道：“想要我标记你吗？”

堂本刚不敢相信自己的耳朵，这样的场景只会出现在以前一个个美好的梦中，他颤着声，立刻回答道：“想……”

“你会怀孕的。”

“好，我要…怀光一的孩子……”

几乎在下一秒，堂本光一就咬开了腺体处的皮肤，同时前端迅速地膨大成结，卡在生殖腔的入口，滚烫的液体射在了内壁上

“呜……”

堂本刚在巨大的快感中无法控制地恸哭起来，他终于拥有了堂本光一。漫长的射精之后，他强撑着最后一丝力气转过身，拥着堂本光一和他接吻

“我好爱你……”

接吻的间隙堂本刚不停地说着甜蜜的爱语，而堂本光一只是沉默地，温柔地回应着他的吻

 

TBC


End file.
